The Invisible Girl
by ReginaMills96
Summary: Just when you think Waterloo Road has seen it all, the girls from Greenock's home for adolescent girls join the register and among them is 14 year old Tink. Trying to avoid a life of crime, Tink doesn't fit in with the other girls. After joining Waterloo Road, a hurt and lonely Tink finds an unexpected ally... A teacher.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've really been struggling with my current fic 'Now that the spotlights gone' at the moment I'm out of ideas for that, so I thought writing another fic might help me. I've written a lot of fics from the old Waterloo Road with Rachel so I thought I'd give the new Waterloo Road in Greenok a try. I love Nikki and I'm gutted she left but I want to base this fic on her and another student. So I hope you like it! As always reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: All characters and setting belong to Shed production and Acorn media._

_Brooke Tinker and all other non-Waterloo Road characters are copyright to me so no stealing please._

_Note: If you don't like what I write simply don't read it, Any rude or melodramatic reviews will be removed._

_Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 1**

(Tink's POV)

I headed down the corridor past the doors to the front room and towards the stairs. I just wanted to shut myself away in my room and turn invisible. I'd just made it to the bottom of the stairs when I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

"Oi Tink!" A voice came from behind me

I turned around to face the girl, Sophie Taylor. She looked me up and down and I couldn't help but feel dirty and trodden down dressed in my tatty jeans, greyed white t-shirt and the only hoodie I owned which was navy blue. My blonde hair was dirty and pulled back in a loose ponytail. On my feet I wore fake converse which were falling apart.

"Look at the state of you, if you were one of the girls I'd look after you... You wouldn't be wearing these rags" Sophie said, she smiled but it was wicked almost gloating

"I'm not like you... I don't want to steal. I'm not a criminal" I said quietly

Sophie reached out and grabbed the collar of my t-shirt, she slammed me into the wall and my back crumpled around the hard wooden border. She came closer to me, I could feel her hot breathe on my cheek as I turned away.

"What did you call me!?" She hissed

"Nothing. I didn't mean that you were a criminal I just meant I'm not..." I squeaked

"Oi girls! Tinky winky here says we're criminals!" Sophie yelled into the front room

The four other girls came out into the hall, Amber, Lauren, Amy and Rachel. Each of them dressed in designer clothes and had multiple piercings and matching tattoos. They closed around me in a little semi circle.

"You chattin' shit about me you little runt!?" Amber yelled

The other girls all joined in shouting abuse at me and tears filled my eyes. One of them hit me in the mouth and then when Sophie let go they began kicking me. They did it for a while, all I could do was lay there and endure the pain.

"Enough" Sophie said

The kicking stopped and tears overspilled my eyes.

"Aw she's crying" Lauren taunted

They all laughed then just left me. I climbed painfully to my feet and climbed the stairs, I shut myself in my room and collapsed on my bed sobbing into my pillow.

I woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn, it was hard to sleep in this place you never knew what was going to happen. I stared around my room it really wasn't homely... The wallpaper was old and yellowing and in the corner was a broken desk. The far wall was covered in blue spray paint which read; FREAK! The socket on the ceiling didn't contain a light bulb and my bedding had a large picture of Dora the explorer... It was better than nothing.

I'd slept in my vest top and knickers and I climbed out of bed and picked my clothes off the floor from the day before. Once I was dressed I found the toothbrush I'd hidden and headed off to the bathroom. I had a toothbrush in the bathroom but I wouldn't have put it past Sophie or one of the other girls to have used it as a toilet brush.

I squeezed the life out of the toothpaste and scrubbed my teeth before trying to get my hair decent without a brush. Then I went back to my room to sit on my bed and hide from the chaos. I'd been in care my whole life, I'd lived in so many foster homes and care homes that it was hard to keep track. I'd been in this one a while since I was 12... 2 years.

This place was kind of for troubled teens but I'd been stuck here because there was no room anywhere else. Sophie was 17, so were Amber and Lauren, Rachel and Amy were 16 and I was 14. We were all starting Waterloo Road today, we'd been kicked out of our last 3 schools because of Sophie and her little gang. I just hoped that this one was different.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Just a quick note, Christine is headteacher and Nikki is deputy head. Nikki and Kacey aren't as close in this fic._

**CHAPTER 2**

(Nikki's POV)

We had six new students starting today all from Greenok's home for adolescent girls, the problem was only five of them had shown up. From what I'd seen they trouble written all over them and from what I could gather the sixth one was probably the biggest rebel in the group who thought she was making some sort of statement. Christine printed off timetables and took the five girls to find some uniform.

"Nikki, if Brooke Tinker shows up can you sort her out please?" Christine asked

I nodded "Yeah"

It was pouring down outside and I had to close the windows to the office to stop the rain getting in. I went out to the waiting area.

"Sonya if Brooke Tinker turns up can you send her to my office please?" I asked

"Yep" Sonya replied in her usual chirpy voice

I'd just left the office when someone caught my attention.

"Excuse me, are you Mrs Mulgrew?" The girl asked

She was small, blonde and drenched, she stood there shivering and looking terrified.

"No, I'm Miss Boston the deputy head. Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Tink... Um, Brooke Tinker" She said in a quiet voice

"You're late... Mrs Mulgrew has already set off with the other girls"

"Sorry... I got lost" She seemed genuine

Maybe I'd got the whole rebellion thing wrong, this girl was definitely not like the others.

"Come on we'll get you dry and then I'll get you some uniform" I told her

I took her down to the changing rooms, a nice hot shower would sort her out otherwise she'd end up hypothermic. I handed her a towel.

"There's shampoo in the dispensers and I'll get you some clean clothes for when you're done" I said

"Thanks..." She gave me a small smile

She slipped her hoodie off hanging it up then took her t-shirt and shoes off until she was left standing in her jeans and a white vest top. I just reached the door, I glanced back and that's when I noticed... Her arms were covered with faded pink scars and in between her shoulder blades was a large purple/black bruise.

(Tink's POV)

Once I was undressed I turned on the shower and stood under the hot water for a while, shivering... I hadn't realised how cold I was. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a hot shower, I felt liberated. Once I was completely soaked I soaped my hair and body before standing under the hot water once more.

"Brooke?" Miss Boston called "I'll leave the clothes on the bench and I'll take yours to get clean. I'll be outside give me a shout when you're done"

"Okay" I called back

I scrubbed my face and my nails and then got out wrapping a towel around myself. Miss Boston had left me some black trousers, a white shirt, a tie, a blazer and some black pumps and socks. I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked normal... Like every other kid in the school, I couldn't believe it. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and I was ready.

"Okay! I'm done!" I called

Miss Boston came back in with a piece of paper and a couple of other things. She handed me a pen, pencil, ruler and rubber.

"Here, I thought might need these" she said

I smiled gratefully "Thanks"

I slid them into the pocket of the blazer and took my timetable.

"Right you've got science with Mr Mead now, I'll walk you there if you get lost throughout the day just ask someone. My office is just down the corridor from the main office, so any problems come and find me"

Miss Boston walked me to class, which had already started. She opened the door and I followed in behind her.

"Read pages 44 and 45 in the text book and do the exercise" The teacher told them

He stepped down from the high desk and stopped in front of us.

"Hiya, I'm Mr Mead" He smiled warmly

He seemed friendly enough but I was so nervous I doubted that I would trust anyone today.

"Tink" I replied quietly

He turned back to the class "Kacey" He called and motioned for the girl to come closer

The girl came over, she was kind of a tom boy but didn't seem mean.

"This is Tink she's new show her what to do" Mr Mead told her

Kacey nodded and lead me to her desk where there was an empty seat. I sat beside her and watched as Miss Boston left the classroom.

"So, Tink... What sort of a name is that?" Kacey said, she had a strong scouse accent

"Its my real name, my name's Brooke Tinker but everyone calls me Tink" I replied

She nodded understandingly and began explaining the exercise to me.

The rest of the day was okay, I was glad the Kacey was in most of my classes and we got on really well. I hadn't seen much of Sophie and the others which I was glad about. They were only ever out to cause trouble and I hated getting dragged into it.

At home time I rushed home and up to my room, I wanted to get my homework done before the others got back and the loud music started. The homework was pretty simple and I did it quickly before changing out of the uniform. I folded it neatly and hid it under my bed. I didn't want to risk Sophie finding it.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

(Tink's POV)

A few minutes after I finished my homework a loud bang alerted me that Sophie was home. I heard the heavy footsteps on the stairs but something was different today. There was only one set of footsteps and no loud voices. Before I had time to figure it out my door flung open and in marched Sophie.

"Get up!" She demanded

I remained sat on my bed.

"Why?" I asked innocently

"Who the f**k do you think you're talking to!?" Sophie spat, grabbing me by the collar and dragging me downstairs

When I finally found my footing they made me walk into town, I didn't really understand what was going on normally I wasn't allowed to breathe within a five mile radius of Sophie and the rest of the girls. We went inside the Trafford centre and I was even more confused they were taking me shopping? Something didn't add up.

We stopped outside the superdry store and Sophie pulled my hoodie off.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Shut up and listen, you go in there…" she motioned to the store behind me "At the back there's leather jackets, put it over your arm like you're warm" She pressed something into my hand "De-tag it and come out"

"I told you I don't steal. Do it yourself" I told her

She grabbed my wrist, gripping tightly digging her nails in.

"Listen b***h we're barred and besides no one's going to suspect a pathetic little brat like you… Now go!" She told me

She let go and I walked into the store clutching my wrist to my chest. I made my way to the back of the store and when no one was looking I slipped the leather jacket off its hanger and tied the sleeves around my waist. I browsed around the shop before picking up a bag and taking it to the counter.

"Excuse me do you have this bag in blue?" I asked holding up the red one

"I'm afraid we don't they might be in stock online though" The woman answered

"Okay, thanks" I smiled

I took the bag back to the shelf and then headed towards the exit. My breathing quickened as I was reaching the barriers, I set foot on the first step and was nearly safe when the alarm started blaring. I frantically glanced for Sophie to see her and her group running away. They were going to leave me to take the fall for this. I thought about joining them but a big, burly security guard stepped in my way blocking my escape.

They took me through to the back and there I waited for the police, I'd never been arrested before and I felt the eyes of judgmental people burning into me as the two policemen led me out of the centre in handcuffs. They left me in a cell for a while…

About an hour later the door opened and in walked a woman, she was smart dressed in a suit and long suede boots. Her hair was brown and half of it was held back in a clip.

"My name is DI Mason I work with young offenders here in Greenock. I can't interview you without an adult present. Have you got a contact number for your mum or dad?" She asked

"I don't have one" I replied

"What a contact number? What about a name we can search our records" She said

"No… I don't have a mum or dad"

"Oh… A grandparent?"

I shook my head.

"Guardian?"

I shook my head again.

"Teacher?"

I was about to shake my head again when I remembered my conversation with Miss Boston earlier in the day. I pulled a small piece of cardboard out of my pocket and handed it to the woman.

(Rachel's POV)

I sighed and gave the teenager a small smile before taking the card and leaving the cell, locking the door behind me. I went back to my number and got the number off the card.

**Nikki Boston**

**Deputy Head teacher**

**Waterloo Road**

**Greenock**

**Tel: 01484 875462**

**Mobile: 07854692455**

**Email: ****nikkiboston .uk**

It took a few rings for the phone to be answered.

"Hello, Nikki speaking" Nikki answered

"Hi Nikki, its Rachel Mason"

"Rachel it's been a while… What you up to these days?"

"I'm working for the police now up in Greenock, I use to work in a prison before Waterloo road and I felt like going back to something like that" I replied "I hear you've been made deputy head?"

"Yeah I have. We'll have to go for a drink sometime, have a proper catch up?" She suggested

"Yeah sounds good, anyway there's a reason I'm calling… I have one of your students here, Brooke Tinker. I need an adult to interview her and apparently she has no one else…"

"Brooke Tinker? Are you sure it's her? What's she done?" Nikki asked

"Shoplifting"

"Tink shoplifting? Okay I'll see you in a bit then"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

(Tink's POV)

DI Mason led me to an interview room to wait for Miss Boston, I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I knew I should never have gone with Sophie... If I grassed her up she'd kill me but if I didn't I'd go to prison. Miss Boston was going to be so disappointed in me... I felt like I'd let her down. I should of said no and not given in. How could I have been so stupid?

Sophie still had my hoodie and I was begining to get cold. I think the shivers were more fear than cold but there was still a chill. It didn't take long for Nikki to get here and she walked into the room with DI Mason. She sat down and clicked the tape on.

"Interview commencing 18:38... Brooke can you tell me in your own words what happened?" DI Mason asked

"I took a leather jacket without paying for it" I said quietly

"Why did you take it?" She asked

I shrugged softly "I don't know"

"There must have been a reason? Did someone tell you to do it? Did you not have the money?" She suggested

I gulped hard and stayed quiet. I could hear Sophie's voice in my head telling me to keep my mouth shut... Calling me a grass... I started shaking. Would she kill me just for getting caught? No matter what I said?

"Brooke?" DI Mason prompted

I looked at Miss Boston for help a panic stricken look on my face.

"Just tell the truth Tink, we're trying to help you" Miss Boston told me

I took a deep breathe.

"Sophie made me... She said I wouldn't get caught. That no one would suspect a kid... I tried to say no but she forced me" I said my voice nearly breaking

DI Mason asked me a few more questions before deciding to let me off with a caution and letting me go home with Miss Boston on the understanding she didn't want to see me in that police station again.

Miss Boston drove me back and once I got inside I was glad to see that the girls had gone back out for the night, at least I'd get a good nights sleep before they caught up with me...

I got up extra early the next day, getting dressed in my uniform and setting off to school before the others were even awake. I sat in the deserted library for ages reading textbooks to try and get ahead in class.

By the end of third period I still hadn't seen any of them and I was begining to relax a little... Maybe they'd decided to skip school today? Wouldn't be the first time.

At lunchtime I stood under the shade of the big tree, it wasn't scorching but the sun was shining even if there was a bit of a chill. I scoured the playground for any sign of Sophie or the other girls, but I saw nothing.

"Looking for someone?"

My blood ran cold as I heard the voice from behind me. I spun round to face her. Sophie... And the others...

"A little birdy told me that someone's been grassing us up?" Sophie said

Shit! Shit! Shit! My mind was screaming at me. I did the only thing I could... I spun round and legged it. I ran up the stairs and through the doors and along the corridor, past the cafeteria and past the lockers. I could hear the footsteps echoing behind me. I just made it the the stairs near the cooler when two of the girls stepped out in front of me. Sophie was behind me there was no where to run, I backed up against the wall and Sophie grabbed me by the collar lifting me off the ground.

"It seems like someone's forgetting who's in charge here!" She spat "This school has sent you loopy Tink"

"I'm not going to ruin my life for you" I told her

"Oh big mouth now, are we? You think you're better than us because a couple of stupid teachers feel sorry for you?"

She landed a punch deep in my ribcage, winding me into silence for a few minutes. Then she took a swing at my face, I could taste the blood... Another blow just missed my eye and suddenly I was begining to wish I'd kept my mouth shut.

"Oi! You lot!" Miss Boston shouted from down the corridor

Sophie's eyes bared into mine.

"This isn't over you're dead" She said

She let go and I fell to the floor holding my ribs, the group scattered down the corridor. Miss Boston helped me painfully to my feet, where I shrugged off her support.

"Leave me alone, I'm fine" I said bitterly, trying to hide the tears that were fast building in my eyes

"Come on Tink you're bleeding" Miss Boston tried to reason with me

"Just leave it!" I snapped painfully walking off to the toilet

I grabbed some toilet roll and wet it, squeezing it into a soggy ball and dabbing my lip with it. I looked in the mirror trying to make myself look decent. There was a small lump under the edge of my eyebrow and a small cut. That was going to bruise.

I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry all afternoon, but what was the point? I knew Sophie and if she said this wasn't over then it wasn't over. I could only imagine what horrible thing she had in store for me next.

_**A/N: So Tink's in big trouble... But how far is Sophie willing to go?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

(Nikki's POV)

I couldn't wait for the end of the day today, I loved my job but sometimes it was just exhausting. I was worried about Tink, she was just a defenceless kid... And she was getting dragged down by Sophie and her gang of criminal friends. She was a smart kid and given the chance she'd go far... She just needed that chance. If I could just get her away from Sophie... A grin spread across my face as a stroke of genius hit me. I could get her away! I rushed down to the canteen where Maggie was cleaning up from her last home economics class.

"Maggie have we got any rooms free at the school house?" I asked

"I'm not sure, we might have one maybe two if we count the guest room why?" Maggie replied

"I've got a year 9 pupils, Brooke Tinker... She's living in care but they're using her for a punchbag Maggie. I need to get her out of there"

"Well she can have the room... If she wants it? I'll let you break the news" Maggie smiled

I left the canteen in a hurry, I wanted to find Tink before the end of class. I'd just missed the ring of the bell but hopefully I could catch her before she left the playground. I rushed out the main entrance and stood at the top of the stairs looking for her. I couldn't see her anywhere.

My attention was caught by running footsteps and I looked across the playground to see a ground of girls sprinting for the gate. The only girls not in school uniform... The Greenock girls. I glanced over to where they'd run from to see Tink bent over. She looked winded, like she was trying to catch her breathe. I rushed over to her.

"Tink are you alright?" I asked

She straightened up a little bit but her face was pale and her eyes were blank. Then she just fell, I stretched out my arms and caught her before she could hit the ground. Then I saw it... Her shirt, Tink's shirt was stained a dark crimson red. She was bleeding... I sat on the floor with Tink leaning back against me. I wrapped my blazer around her shoulders and pressed my hand against her side.

"Someone call an ambulance!" I shouted at the crowd of students gathering around us, after realising I'd left my phone on my desk. Tink was staring blankly up at the sky...

"Tink, you're gonna be fine okay? Stay awake!" I told her

(Tink's POV)

_I was laid on a deserted beach, it was red hot and I just didn't have the energy to move. The sun felt so nice against the bare skin of my legs. It was a little piece of heaven just me and the sand and the waves. No one telling me what I could or couldn't do... No one hurting me. It was just so quiet._

_"Tink! Tink where are you?" A voice called_

_I looked up to see a tall, brown haired woman looking down on me. She sat beside me... _

_"Who are you?" I asked stunned_

_"That's no way to talk to your mum" she chuckled lightly_

"Mum?"

"No, sweetheart it's me"

I opened my eyes and suddenly my beach was gone, reality was cooler and more uncomfortable and painful. The lights were bright and there was something annoying on my face. Miss Boston was sat in a chair in the corner.

"Hey, you gave me a scare there... How are you feeling?" She asked

I swallowed hard, my throat was so dry.

"What...happened?" I asked

"You were stabbed"

"What?" I asked confused

"It's okay... The operation went well and as long as you take it easy you'll be fine" She explained

"Operation?" I asked panicking

"It's okay... You're okay" Miss Boston reassured

I glanced up at the window, DI Mason was looking in.

"What's she doing here?" I asked

"She just wants to talk to you about what happened... It can wait until later"

"No. Send her in" I insisted

"Tink, no you need to rest"

My eyes met with DI Mason and I motioned for her to come in. She opened the door and came in. Miss Boston sighed in defeat and gave me a worried look.

"How are you feeling Brooke?" She asked

"Fine can we just get this over with?"

"Okay... Do you know who did this to you? Miss Boston mentioned a group of girls but she didn't see their faces."

I stopped to think for a minute, I'd gotten lucky this time... I wouldn't next time.

"I didn't see them... They came at me from behind" I answered

"Brooke are you sure you didn't see anything?" DI Mason asked

"I'm sure"

(Nikki's POV)

"Can I have a word?" Rachel asked

I nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute" I smiled at Tink

I went outside with Rachel.

"She's lying... She was stabbed directly in the front. She saw her attacker..." Rachel said

"I think she's scared, she's just a kid Rach"

"I know but to keep her safe I need names Nikki you know how this works"

_**A/N: Will Tink tell them who it was or will they get away with it?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

(Tink's POV)

The pain was agony but if I complained they pumped more drugs into me and I became so out of it I couldn't even stay awake. Miss Boston had been going on and on about what happened and I began to wonder if she'd ever shut up.

"Tink you and I both know who did this, you have to tell the police" Miss Boston pleaded

"I told her and I'll tell you. I don't KNOW anything, I didn't SEE anything"

"She needs punishing!" Nikki started "What if she does this to someone else? You HAVE to tell the police the truth"

"I don't have to do anything!" I snapped "Do you not get it!? She didn't try and kill me! If she wanted me dead, I would be. This was a warning... If I say a word next time I won't live to grass her up!"

"All the more reason to tell the police, they can protect you" Miss Boston tried to negotiate

"Have you listened to a word I just said!? What the hell is wrong with you!? In fact why are you still here? I don't need you... I don't need anyone, just go"

"Tink..."

"JUST GO!" I yelled

She bit her lip slightly for a second and looked at me her eyes filled with sympathy. Then she picked up her coat and left me alone in the room.

After that I welcomed the painkillers which sent me off into a blissful, painfree slumber. I woke up early the next morning, so early that it was still dark outside. There was something on the table at the bottom of the bed. A small, pink A5 envelope... I picked it up painfully and stared at the writing on the front. One word.

**Brooke**

I turned the card around and ran my finger under the edge, lifting the flap up. The front was pink and sparkly, it read 15 today! Who even knew about today? I'd never told anyone because I didn't care. Today wasn't a cause for celebration it just meant I'd been alive another year. I opened the card and a load of twenty pound notes fell into my lap.

I counted them in my hand... 200 pound! Someone had given me 200 pound! There must have been a mistake, but whoever had left it had been in here and seen my face, it was addressed to me... Why would anyone give me 200 pounds? Who would?

**To Brooke**

**Happy Birthday Sweetheart!**

**Sorry I'm not there with you.**

**Lots of love**

**Mum**

**XxxxxxxxxX**

I felt sick, I hadn't heard or seen my mum in 15 years and now suddenly she was sending me birthday cards? Why now? And what was with the money? How did she even know I was here? Did she live in Greenock? Had I met her? She could have been anyone... I could have passed her in the street... Looked at her... Talked to her...

I needed to find her. I had to tell her the truth. I climbed out of bed holding the card, the money and my stitched up stab wound. The hospital was on skeleton staff, it was after all the middle of the night/early morning. There was no one around and someone had left the computer logged in. I found the patient records database and searched my name.

**TINKER, Brooke **

**Birth name: Niamh Mason**

**D.O.B: 12/05/1999**

**Birth Mother: Rachel Mason**

**Birth Father: Unknown**

There was loads of other information too but I didn't care about that. I did a search for Rachel Mason and found a current address. I scribbled it down on a post it note before X ing off all the windows and getting out of there.

I rung a taxi and gave the driver the address, it wasn't far. When the car stopped I handed him a twenty pound note before putting the change back in the envelope. I watched as the car drove away. I walked up the path and rung the doorbell, it didn't take long for her to answer dressed in a grey trouser suit and black suede boots.

"Brooke..." She said a little stunned "What can I help you with?"

"I know." I said simply, I handed her the envelope with the birthday card and the money "I don't need your money and I owe you 3 pound 50"

"It doesn't matter" She replied

"Yeah it does. Because I want nothing from you!"

"Come inside? Its freezing and you shouldn't be out of hospital" Rachel suggested

"Like you know where I should be" I snapped

I put a bit too much anger into the comment and I winced as a bolt of pain shot through me reminding me of the gaping hole in the right of my abdomen.

"Come on I'm taking you back" She grabbed her coat and keys and came outside

As much as I didn't want to accept, it beat walking in the freezing cold. She placed her long black coat over my shoulders. I wanted to take it off and throw it at her, how dare she try and look after me!? But at the same time I was so cold I was pretty sure I was getting close to hyperthermic, so instead I slipped my arms into the coat and got in the passenger side of the little blue audi TT.

The car was warm and the lights on the instruments glowed red and orange in the night. I snuggled back into the seat and Rachel's perfume surrounded me. I couldn't help but relax and I really hated that.

_A/N: Thoughts please guys :) _


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

(Rachel's POV)

I didn't notice Niamh had fallen asleep until I parked up at the hospital. I got out and walked around opening the passenger side door, I unfastened her seatbelt gently and just watched her for a second. Her blonde wavy hair was tucked into my coat and her face was snuggled into the collar. She looked so innocent, it made me wonder how I could have ever parted with her.

I'd never thought of becoming part of her life I just wanted her to know I was thinking of her on her birthday. But looking at her, now she knew... Now I'd seen her... Spoken to her... I wasn't sure if I could part with her again. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and let my hand rest on the side of her head for a second, softly stroking her cheek with my thumb.

Something changed inside me and my heart just melted. I don't know where it came from but I instinctively leant forward and kissed her forehead softly. She didn't even stir, it seemed wrong to wake her... She was only about shoulder height on me and she was thin, nothing compared to the criminals I wrestled everyday. I put one arm round her back and one under her legs and lifted her out of the car.

She was as light as a feather, I turned around and kicked the door closed with my knee before clicking the button on my keys. The lights flashed orange indicating the doors had locked. Niamh stirred a little and rested her head on my chest as she curled into me. I carried her up to the ward where I found frantic doctors and Nikki.

"Is she alright? What happened?" Nikki asked

"She's fine, just tired" I replied smiling a little

I took her back to her room and placed her in bed, I didn't want to take my coat away from her, she'd taken quite a shine to it. So I just pulled the blankets up over her and tucked her in. I kissed her head again softly then turned to Nikki.

"Will you tell her I said bye?" I asked

"Are you not sticking around?" Nikki asked

"No, I don't think she wants me here... But tell her I'm not going anywhere and I'll be back when she's ready"

Nikki seemed a bit confused but nodded anyway.

(Tink's POV)

I woke up back in hospital, but I couldn't remember how I got there. The last thing I remembered was getting into Rachel's car... After that nothing. I had no idea how long I'd been back here or asleep or anything. Miss Boston was sat in the chair beside the bed but no sign of Rachel, seemed like she was pretty good at the disappearing act.

"How you feeling?" Miss Boston asked

"Fine... Bit sleepy" I replied

"That'll be the painkillers. Tink listen you can't go running off, you put yourself at serious risk of infection. Your body needs time to heal"

"Yeah yeah... I get it"

"Tink I'm serious..." Miss Boston said, her voice full of concern

"So am I! Being stuck in here, drugged up on painkillers isn't doing me any good at all!"

"Yeah it is..."

"Why are you even here? Don't you have a life? Or a school to run or something?" I snapped

"I'm here because I care. I know you''re fed up and bored. But being stroppy and mouthing off isn't going to push me away because I see the vulnerable girl underneath that's scared and just wants to know someone's there to look after her" Miss Boston replied

"You don't know what you're talking about... I don't need anyone"

"No-one? Not even your mum?" She asked

"Bite me" I said simply and turned away to hide the tears that dripped down my cheek

I felt someone sit down on the bed but I didn't turn around to meet her eyes. Miss Boston put her hand on mine and stroked the back of it gently with her thumb.

"Why don't you give her a chance? I can tell you want to"

"You're wrong. I want nothing to do with her" I said insistently

"I think you do... I think you're scared. I've known Rachel a really long time, she's lovely..."

"Brilliant! Lucky her. Thank you for that analysis Dr Boston now why don't you go tell someone that gives a toss" I said sarcastically

"You have to let someone in eventually Tink..."

She was wrong... I didn't have to let anyone in. I'd coped this long I could live without relying on other people. I didn't need anyone.

_A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated... If there's anything in particular you guys want to happen let me know and I'll see what I can do. :) _


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_**_ 1 week later _**_

(Tink's POV)

Turns out Miss Boston didn't get pushed away that easily... She'd spent everyday at the hospital despite my arguments about her having a school to run. Rachel had been in too to try and talk me round but I'd been pretty dismissive, she wanted me to go live with her... I'd just found out she existed!

After the doctor had been around to do her final checks they finally let me out, Miss Boston drove me over to the school house and took me up to my room. It was Saturday so everyone was out doing their own thing.

"You nervous?" Miss Boston asked

"No. Why would I be? Just a load of stupid kids" I replied

"You don't have to be so defensive all the time Tink... Nobody here is going to hurt you"

"Yeah, right... Whatever" I mumbled

We reached the top of the stairs, my room was on the third floor and it was the only one up there. There was a short hallway and then a white, wooden door.

"Do you want me to leave you to it?" Miss Boston asked

"No!" I said instantly, maybe a bit too fast

Miss Boston smiled and we went inside. The room was nice it had a single bed in the middle, a bed side table with a lamp, a desk, wardobe, drawers etc. The window had a nice view of the back garden and the purple curtains matched the bedding which looked brand new.

As I looked around the room I began to notice little things, the wardrobe and drawers were full of clothes that just happened to be my size. There was a towel, some fluffy pyjamas, a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste laid on the bed neatly. On the desk there were two boxes wrapped up in shiny silver paper.

"Is this you?" I asked Miss Boston

She shook her head.

There was a card on top.

**Tink**

I opened the tiny envelope and took out the card.

**Thought you'd need some bits and bobs to make the place feel like home. I've missed so much... I can only hope that one day you'll let me make it up to you.**

**Mum xxx**

I opened the large box first... It was a matte black, toshiba laptop... As much as I hated it she'd bought me everything I needed. The smaller box was next, I lifted the flap of paper at the end and tore it off. I stood there for a second holding the iPhone 5C box in my hand, it was marked white on the front. I started shoving the boxes back in the paper.

"What are you doing?" Miss Boston asked

"Sending it back, she can't by my forgivness!"

"I don't think that's what she's trying to do... She's just trying to look after you"

"I don't need her to... I don't need anyone to..."

"Just give her a chance? Please? She wants you to have this stuff and let's face it you need it... So just say thank you and accept the gifts"

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I did need a laptop for school work and clothes and I was pretty sure I was the only teenager in Rochdale without a mobile. I took the phone out of the box and switched it on. It was already set up, fully charged and had one contact... Rachel. I opened the messaging app and quickly typed out a message.

_Thank you :) x_

I selected Rachel's number and sent the message. Miss Boston took the phone from me and started typing before giving it me back. I stared at the screen.

**Nikki**

**07769352468**

"Just incase you need anything" She smiled

I put the phone down on the bed and put my arms around Nikki holding myself to her chest. Nikki wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly.

"What's this for?" She asked

"Thank you" I said softly

She placed her cheek on top of my head and held me there for a few minutes. It had been so long since I'd had a proper hug, I never wanted it to end but I had to compose myself eventually.

Miss Boston waited until I was settled and then left me alone. I stood on the stone steps and watched the black warrior drive away. Maggie put her hand on my arm.

"Come on pet come and have somethin' to eat. It's pizza night..." She said

I followed her through to the dining room where she handed me a plate. I got a slice of pizza, with a couple of chips and a small spoon of coleslaw. All the tables seemed to be full of friends... Groups of girls and groups of boys.

Where did I fit in? I went and sat at the only empty table in the corner. But somehow people still managed to stare. Then a girl with bright red hair in a bun.

"You're the girl that got stabbed aren't you!? Did it hurt? Who did it?... Ooh were the paramedics fit? I bet the doctors were lush! Were they!?" She asked, I wasn't sure if she was ever going to stop

"Shut up..." I said calmly

"Anyway? Who did it!? Was it that Sophie? She's well scary her, I wouldn't dare make her mad. What did you do!? Have you lived in that care home all your life? Is it true Miss Mason's your mum?" She carried on as I sat there getting angrier

"I'd love to have a teacher as a mum? Can you imagine no homework? Skip class and get away with it! It'd be ace! Why did she give you away? How long have you known? Why don't you go live with her? Bet her house is huge!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, standing up with such force that my chair flew back against the wall. Instinctively I took a swing at her knocking her straight off her chair, she landed on the floor.

"That's assault that is I'll have you done for that!" She said, dabbing at the blood dripping from her nose

I went to take another swing but Maggie stepped in the way. The entire room had fallen silent and turned to look at me. I was shaking I was so mad...

"Walk away" Maggie said

_A/N: So who's in the wrong? Rhiannon or Tink? Reviews welcome :D _


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

(Nikki's POV)

I was marking work and had been for about 20 minutes when my mobile went off and a name I wasn't expecting flashed up on the screen.

**Maggie - Work**

I pressed the accept call button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hi Maggie" I answered

"Hiya pet, sorry to interrupt your evening. We've got a wee problem with Tink" Maggie said

"What happened? Is she okay?" I asked

Everything was running through my head. Had she hurt herself? Run away?

"She's just knocked Rhiannon Salt across the dining room"

"What? Why? What happened?" I asked confused

"There was a heated conversation, Rhiannon was being Rhiannon... You know? And Tink lost it" Maggie explained

"Are they okay?"

"Tink's fine, a bit hot headed still. Grantly's taken Rhiannon to the hospital, possible broken nose"

"Maggie, you know she doesn't mean it... She's not use to being safe. Its her instinct" I tried to explain

"I know she's not had the easiest time but, Nikki you and I both know that these kids are in my care. I have to keep them all safe... I can't have kids throwing punches at other kids"

"I know, I'll tell you what... I'll come and pick her up, I'll take her for the night and we'll have a chat okay?"

"Okay..." Maggie replied

"Alright I'll see you soon. Bye"

I put the phone down and closed my laptop, before putting my shoes on and grabbing my keys. It was about a 20 minutes drive to the school house where I let myself in.

"She's in her room" Maggie said as I stepped into the dining room

I nodded and made my way up to the fourth floor, I knocked gently before opening the door. Tink was sat on the floor behind her bed with her back to me. There was loud music blasting from the headphones in her ears and she seemed to be concentrating on something. I walked around the bed and something crunched under my foot, I looked down hoping it wasn't her phone or something important. It was a piece of plastic razor casing.

I raised my head to Tink who was pressing a small rectangular silver object into her arm, which was covered in crimson liquid. Her eyes were red and puffy where the tears had fallen. Suddenly she seemed to notice me and pulled her headphones out, dropping the blade.

"Get out!" She shouted as the initial panic set in "Go away! Get out!"

I grabbed one of the beige towels and wrapped it tightly around her arm. She tried to pull her arm away.

"Get off! I don't want you to see this! Leave me alone!" She argued

I grabbed hold of her by her shoulders holding her still and forcing her to look at me.

"It's okay... It's going to be okay... Everything is going to be okay..." I told her

She seemed to trust me and calmed down a bit, I took my belt off and tightened it around the top of her arm before raising it in the air.

"Press on that for a minute" I told her

I grabbed a small holdall, grabbing some pyjamas, slippers, dressing gown, toothbrush, hairbrush, School uniform, shoes, coat and a few other necessities. Before slinging the strap on my shoulder and helping Tink up. - took her straight out to the car and got her strapped into the passenger side before chucking her bag on the back seat and getting in.

We seemed to be waiting in A+E ages before we got seen. The doctor looked at the wounds and had them cleaned, stitched and bandaged before the on call psychiatrist spoke to Tink on her own. Then she spoke to me.

"She says it was an accident but keep a very close eye on her, don't leave her on her own"

I nodded gently, then Tink walked out of the room, her entire lower left arm wrapped in white bandages. She was a lot calmer than before. We walked back to the car in silence, Tink got in the car and leaned back into the seat looking out the window.

"Why Tink?" I asked

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"The doctor said it'd do you some good... So what happened? Are things really that bad right now?"

"I wasn't trying to top myself! It was an accident..." She said

That's all she'd say... She didn't utter another word after that. When we got back to the house, Tink got dressed in her pyjamas and brushed her teeth. I took her up to one of my spare rooms and tucked her in leaving the bedside lamp on.

"Night sweetheart" I smiled

"Night" She mumbled back

I knew there was nothing in that room that she could use to hurt herself and somehow that put my mind at rest.

_A/N: Thought it was about time I did a chapter from Nikki's POV. Hope you guys liked it! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

(Tink's POV)

I kept waking up every hour or so throughout the night, because of the throbbing pain in my arm. That wasn't the only reason, the bed... It was too comfy. I wasn't use to it, something just didn't feel right. Finally around 2:30am I grabbed the soft fluffy throw off the bed, wrapping it around me and walked off downstairs to the living room. I curled up on the rug in the middle of the living room, it was much easier to sleep here. It didn't take me long to drift back off to sleep...

(Nikki's POV)

I got up about half 4 to go to the toilet, I went into the spare room keeping the lights off so that I didn't wake Tink up. But, she was gone. She wasn't in bed and she wasn't in the room at all. I'd just been to the bathroom so I knew she wasn't there. That child was going to be the death of me. I couldn't even keep track of her for one night! Maggie was going to kill me. I rushed downstairs to give her a ring, I didn't think she'd answer but it was worth a try.

I picked up the landline and started typing in the number, turning round as I did. I was just about to press the call button when I noticed something. Tink was laid on the carpet, her hair covering her face. I rushed over to the carpet wondering if she was hurt. But as I got closer I saw the brown throw around her. I moved her blonde hair out of her face. She was fast asleep on the rug.

I knelt down on the rug behind her and picked her up in my arms, the throw tangled around her skinny body. She stirred a little and made a little suckling sound before going back to her deep sleep. I carried her upstairs and put her back in bed.

"Stay" She mumbled sleepily

Her eyes were still closed but she reached out for me. I climbed in with her and she snuggled into me putting her arm across my middle. I pulled the blanket up and put the duvet over us both. She stirred again before settling her head on my chest.

"Love you mum" She mumbled

It seemed wrong to wake her up to correct her, so I left it. She probably wouldn't remember in the morning anyway.

"Ssshhh go to sleep..." I said

I laid there stroking her hair softly and she soon drifted back to deep sleep. It didn't take me long to fall asleep after that.

"GET OFF! GET OFF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I was woken up by the screaming, Tink was kicking out all over the place. I sat cross legged on the bed pulling her into my lap and holding her still as I rocked her gently.

"Ssshhh it's okay, Tink you're okay" I repeated over and over

It took a few minutes for her to wake up and realise where she was, then she curled into me as she caught her breathe. I continued to soothe her. It took a while for her to fully calm down and when she went back to sleep for a while. I'd never really slept in so I got showered and dressed and went downstairs to continue marking work.

About 10 o'clock there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Rachel.

"Hi, Rachel what can I do for you?" I asked

"I went to the school house but Grantly said Niamh stayed with you..."

"Yeah... Come in"

Rachel came inside and once I'd closed the door she followed me into the living room, her suede heels echoing on the laminate floor as we walked down the hall.

(Tink's POV)

I'd had a shower and got dressed into a baggy grey t-shirt and some skinny jeans. I left my hair down because I couldn't be bothered tying it up. I walked downstairs to the sound of voices. Miss Boston and Rachel were sat on the sofa drinking coffee. Coffee! ...What did she even want?

As I reached the bottom of the stairs and my feet hit the soft carpet of the living room, both of their head snapped up to look at me.

"Hi Niamh" Rachel said, a warm smile spread across her face

I was going to come back with some bitchy comment, but then I remembered she'd bought everything I owned. This was exactly what I didn't want. Now I felt like I owed her and I didn't owe her anything. I risked a quick glance at Miss Boston who was silently pleading with me to give her a chance... I could see it in her eyes...

"Please, don't call me that." I said, wording it a little more politely "It's Tink"

"Sorry I forget..." Rachel smiled

"I'm not surprised..." I mumbled

Miss Boston shot me a warning look.

I sighed a little annoyed. "Sorry" I mumbled sarcastically

"No... You're right. I don't know you. But I'd like to? How about we go for a coffee? We can have a chat? And I can get to know you better?" Rachel suggested

"I've got homework" I said, it was the best excuse I could come up with on the spot.

"Actually I need to go out for a bit... Rachel could stay and help you with it?" Miss Boston suggested to me

"That's fine with me" Rachel smiled

I shot Miss Boston a death stare. What the hell was she doing?

"Great" Miss Boston smiled "I'll go grab my shoes" And she headed up the stairs.

"I'll go and get my books" I said quickly and scarpered up the stairs after her

"Miss!" I hissed once I reached the top of the stairs "What did you do that for?"

"Tink, it's Nikki out of school and one day you'll thank me for this. Rachel is a good person, she's lovely"

"Yeah you might know her as this great headteacher, crime stopping, brilliant, mother theresa character... But she's not to me" I told her

Nikki held my shoulders looking me straight in the eye.

"Listen Tink, I'll be 2 hours tops... It's not going to kill you. Give her a chance"

"One problem... I don't actually have any homework" I said

"Then just relax... Talk to her... There must be questions that you want to ask? Only Rachel can answer those. She's here, take advantage of that... I'll be back before you know it" Nikki said

_A/N: So what will happen when Tink and Rachel are left alone?_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

(Rachel's POV)

After Nikki left, Niamh sat in the corner of the sofa with her legs curled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. I was way out of my depth here, she was my daughter... My Niamh... My little girl... Yet I knew nothing about her. I leant forward putting my cup on the table and turning to face Niamh placing my hands on my thighs.

"So... Tink... Tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Why?" She asked

"Because I'd like to get to know you better" I told her

"Bit late"

"I get I've missed a lot of your life, but I want to make up for lost time"

"Why now? You haven't given a toss for the last 15 years!" She snapped

"Tink, I've spent everyday for the last 15 years wondering if you were okay?"

"But you did nothing?"

"I wanted to" I told her

"You see Nikki wants me to give you a chance because to her you're some sort of mother Theresa... But everytime I look at you all I see... Is the bitch that left me to rot in a kids home because I wasn't enough for her!" She snapped

She stood from the sofa and ran upstairs, I didn't know whether to follow or stay put? I figured I'd give her sometime and then attempt to talk to her.

I spent the next 15 minutes thinking about what to say when it was time to go upstairs. Then after wondering what was the right thing to say I went upstairs, all the thinking was for nothing because Tink wasn't even there. I found the window wide open and Tink gone.

Nikki was going to go mad, she'd left me with her for 1 hour and I'd lost her.

(Nikki's POV)

I sat with Eve in a cafe, it felt wrong to leave Tink to see Eve but, I'd had this planned ages and I didn't want Tink to know about Eve just yet. She was vunerable and she trusted me. I didn't want her to think that I wasn't there for her just because of Eve. I'd tell her but just not yet.

I'd just picked up my second coffee and took a sip of the hot drink when my phone when off and started vibrating in a little circle on the table. The screen flashed up.

**Rachel calling...**

I looked at Eve who was waiting to see if I was going to answer it.

"I'm sorry Eve... I have to take this, It's important" I told her, giving her an apologetic smile and grabbing my phone before going outside.

I pressed the accept button and put the phone to my ear.

"Rachel, hi" I answered

"Nikki sorry to interrupt we've got a problem"

"What? Is Tink okay? She's not hurt herself again has she?" I asked worried

"What? No, why would she do that?" Rachel asked confused

"She wouldn't. Nevermind. What's happened?"

"We had a little argument and she went upstairs... And now she's gone"

"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked, the worry in my voice growing so I was almost shouting

I was always the one that kept a cool head in heated situations. I was always in control yet here I found myself losing my cool over a teenager I'd know less than a month. I didn't even feel this way about Eve and although I hadn't known her, her whole life it was longer than I'd known Tink... Yet here I was going crazy with worry like any other... Well... Mother.

"The window was open and she's gone"

"Have you called her?" I asked

"Yeah, voicemail"

"Right you get down the station, get on it. I'm gonna drive around, see if I can see her" I told her

"Nikki she's a kid that's runaway and she's only been gone 20 minutes. Don't you think you're over reacting?"

"No! I don't! My dau... Your daughter is missing. So no I don't think I'm over reacting"

I put the phone down and rushed back into the cafe to grab my jacket.

"Sorry Eve, I've got to go, its an emergency" I told her "We'll reschedule"

"What's going on?" Eve asked

"A girl I've been helping... Tink, has gone missing" I said

"She's means a lot to you? Doesn't she?" Eve asked

I didn't say anything for a minute, but then I admitted the inevitable and nodded.

"Yes. Yeah she does" I replied

"Maybe I can help..."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Look thanks but she's going through a difficult time and she trusts me. I can't betray that"

"It's okay, I get it. I'll see you soon" Eve smiled

She held out her hand and I squeezed it gently before jumping in my black warrior and driving off. I plugged my iPhone into the hands free system and dialled Tink's number.

"This is Tink leave a message..."

"Tink listen I know what's happened, I'm not angry, Rachel's not angry. Just ring me and let me know you're okay? Alright sweetheart? Or come home... We can talk about this over takeaway or hot chocolate or whatever you want? Just let me know you're safe?" I said

I drove round for the rest of the afternoon with no luck, it was starting to get dark and I was dreading having to leave Tink out there all night, on her own.

(Tink's POV)

I been sat on the beach most of the afternoon. All I could think about was what I said to Rachel. I didn't regret it at all. Because of her, I had no family, no ties, no home, no nothing. My phone beeped to let me know I had a voicemail message.

"Tink listen I know what's happened, I'm not angry, Rachel's not angry. Just ring me and let me know you're okay? Alright sweetheart? Or come home... We can talk about this over takeaway or hot chocolate or whatever you want? Just let me know you're safe?"

I stood up and threw my phone as far as I could. I wanted nothing to do with her... It landed in the water with a splash. Then I fell to my knees just sitting there watching the waves...

_A/N: Will Nikki find Tink? And will Tink forgive Rachel?_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

(Eve's POV)

In a way I envied the girl that Nikki helped, I wished I could have been that close with her. However, she hadn't wanted me and my dad had done a great job raising me with his new wife. I hadn't wanted for anything and my step mother had been a great substitute. I hadn't really missed out on the whole motherly bonding thing.

I did wish that it had been with Nikki but now I was just glad that I got to visit her every once in a while so that I at least know her... I made my way to the beach. The beach up here was beautiful, fair enough it wasn't particularly warm this time of year but I liked watching the waves. I found it soothing.

The beach was deserted except for one girl that I could see, she looked younger than myself and kind of upset. I wondered if I should go over and talk to her. Upset people on beaches didn't tend to end well. If I walked away and something happened I'd never forgive myself.

I walked over slowly and stood a few footsteps away from the girl who was sobbing quietly.

"Hi" I smiled

"Sorry do I know you?" She asked

"No you don't.. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not my beach" The girl replied

I took that as a yes and sat down in the soft sand. I followed her gaze and stared out at the waves.

"It's so calming isn't it?" I said

"Yeah... It helps me think or to get away from stuff and... People"

"I know what you mean" I told her

I turned to face her, holding out my hand.

"I'm Eve" I smiled in a friendly way

"Tink" She said shaking my hand

"You have a place to sleep tonight?" I asked

"No" She answered

"I'm renting a room in a B+B, well my mum's paying for it while I visit her, you stay with me for tonight?"

"Why?" Tink asked suspiciously

"I know what its like to feel like you have no one and besides you can't sleep on the beach"

"Okay..." She agreed "One night"

It was reaching 9:15pm and it was getting cold. The wind coming off the waves was like a smack in the face. We walked back to the B+B which wasn't far from the beach, a 10 minute walk and we stopped off for a burger on the way. We made it back about 10pm by which time I could tell Tink was exhausted. I offered her the bed but she was happy with a sleeping bag on the floor. She slept in her clothes and for someone that was running away she had nothing with her.

I fell asleep shortly after she did but I woke before her. The sunlight shone through the gap in the curtains and directly onto my face. As I got up and went to the bathroom, Tink stirred but didn't wake up. I found Nikki's number in my phone and after closing the door, I dialled it and waited.

Eve, now's not a great time. I've been out all night looking for Tink. I've had no sleep... Can we meet up another time?" A tired Nikki answered

"Tink... Blonde hair, green eyes right?"

"Have you seen her?" Nikki asked, her voice suddenly picking up

"Better I found her on the beach last night, she stayed with me" I told her

"I'll be 10 minutes. Don't let her leave. Thank you Eve"

Then the line went dead.

(Tink's POV)

I was woken up by someone shaking me gently, I was awake sort of but still kept my eyes closed. I wasn't ready to face the daylight yet. I was a bit dazed but I remembered what happened yesterday.

"5 more minutes Eve" I mumbled

"Tink..." A familiar voice said and it wasn't Eve

My eyes snapped open, as I squinted against the bright sunlight that was shining into the room. I sat up, my hair a complete mess, rubbing me eyes a little stunned.

"How did you find me?" I asked

"Tink, this is Eve-"

"-I know we've met" I cut her off

"Eve Boston... My daughter"

I'm pretty sure the look on my face said it all as I choked back the tears. She had a daughter. A kid of her own. Why would she want me? It felt like I was being crushed. Every dream I had of Nikki looking after me... Gone.

I wanted to crawl into a hole and die, I truly felt like I had no one now.

"Your daughter?" I choked out

Nikki nodded.

"So you don't need me anymore..."

"No, Tink it's not like that. Eve has a mum and dad back in Manchester, she just visits a couple a times a year" Nikki tried to explain

"I love my mum and dad, its just nice to stay in contact with my biological mum" Eve added

Nikki placed her hands on either side of my face as she crouched in fron of me.

"This changes nothing between us. I'm still here" Nikki said, she pulled me into her arms crushing me against her chest. She rested her cheek against my hair and held me tightly for a few moments.

_A/N: Let me know what you thought of me bringing Eve into it? Keep reviewing! :)_


End file.
